


I have lived

by WritingEmotions



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingEmotions/pseuds/WritingEmotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little poem I wrote. Carmilla has seen so many things, but there is one thing she will never forget. T for mentioning the word 'war' (it ends happy, trust me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have lived

I have lived  
Hundred of years  
I've been in pain  
I've been alone  
I've been broken

Seen war  
Seen happiness  
Seen it all  
Have fallen down  
Stood up

But something I'll never forget  
Is your eyes  
And all the love they contain  
Only for me

And I know I don't say it  
But I love you


End file.
